Tatapan Hantu
by AlmightyHero
Summary: Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bila bertemu dengan hantu?","Ya, lari!","Bukan, itu salah sekali. Nenekku mengajariku begini, tatap saja hantu itu dengan tatapan hantu..."


Disclaimer: Ah, APH isn't mine, sadness APH belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya Sensei.

Warning: OOCness, fanfic GaJe, dan lain sebagainya (mungkin?).

-

**Tatapan Hantu**

**-**

Aku dan Alfred sebenarnya malas mengikuti wisata kelas ke makam. Tapi itu artinya kami tak dapat keluar sekolah dan itu sangat tidak mengasyikkan. Makam Graystone terletak di ujung jalan kami. Kami selalu melewatinya setiap berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Sebuah makam yang sangat tua, berasala dari zaman ziarah. Batu-batu nisannya retak, miring, dan patah. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa tempat itu angker, meski aku dan Alfred tidak percaya adanya hantu. Tapi kami tak mau ambil resiko, kami selalu berjalan di seberang jalan setiap pulang sekolah.

Aku dan Alfred kembar. Orang-orang selalu mencoba melucu dan bertanya, "Apakah kalian kembar identik?" Ha ha. Kami berdua memang laki-laki, tetapi entah kenapa aku selalu dianggap sebagai saudara kembar perempuan Alfred. Aku senang menjadi kembar, asal pertanyaan dan perkataan seperti itu tidak ada.

Semalam salju turun lebat, membuat salju menumpuk di sepanjang jalan. Sepatu kami tertutup oleh sebagian salju setiap kami berjalan, dan itu sangatlah mengganggu. Udara dingin menyelimuti kami, angin menderu-deru di antara pepohonan. Salju-salju menderu ke atas kami yang sedang berjalan. Kutarik tudung kepalaku ke atas dan kususupkan tanganku ke dalam sarung tangan baruku.

Aku menyukai sarung tangan baruku, hadiah ulang tahunku ketika kami berulang tahun. Bentuk dan warnanya sangatlah indah, terbuat dari kulit lembut coklat bergaris-garis, dan terasa hangat bila dipakai.

"Kuharap semuanya membawa penolak hantu!" kata Sir Ludwig, guru kami. Dari mana ia mendapat ide sinting ini? Pergi ke makam tua di hari bersalju hanya untuk menjiplak batu nisan?

"Kamu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan bila bertemu hantu?" tanya Artie Kirkland, sambil menyelipkan diri di antara aku dan Alfred.

"Ya, lari!" sahut Alfred sambil tertawa gugup.

"Bukan, itu salah sekali," kata Artie padanya, "Kata nenekku, tatap mata hantu itu saja dengan tatapan hantu."

Kuputar bola mataku, "Tatapan hantu? Apa sih maksudnya?"

Langkah Artie terhenti. Ia memegang bahuku dan memutarku menghadap dia, mengangkat alisnya yang tebal lalu membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar, "Matthew, inilah tatapan hantu."

Alfred tertawa keras-keras, "Kau memang mirip setan!"

"Jangan tertawa, bodoh!" bentak Artie, "Ini dapat menyelamatkan hidupmu. Nenekku tahu soal beginian. Katanya jangan pernah lari. Sebaliknya, tataplah mata hantu itu sedalam mungkin, seolah menatap jiwa hantu itu," lalu ia membelalak ke arah Alfred, "Jangan berkedip," perintahnya, "Tataplah jiwa hantu itu."

"kenapa mesti begitu?" tanyaku.

"Karen hantu sudah mati," jawab Artie masih mempelototi Alfred, "Kau tahu, Matthew? Mereka tak punya jiwa. Tataplah ke dalam mata mereka. Mereka tak bisa melindungi diri untuk melawan tatapan itu. Mereka akan lemas dan lenyap."

Artie terus mengoceh non-stop. Ia menganggap dirinya tahu dan ahli akan segala hal. Sebenarnya pun aku kurang menyukainya. Ia pura-pura menjadi teman kami karena sesungguhnya ia naksir Alfred. Aku tahu akan hal itu.

Setelah itu, kami bermain ski di sekitar perkuburan. Aku, Alfred, Artie dan Francis, teman sekelas kami, satu kelompok. Karena aku terlalu malas untuk bermain ski terlalu jauh, aku meminta ke pada mereka agar meluncur tidak jauh dari tempat kami berkumpul sebelumnya. Saat kami meluncur di sekitar makam, kami dapat melihat batu-batu tua miring ke segala arah, mirip deretan gigi tak beraturan. Sebagian sudah retak dan pecah, dan beberapa lainnya sudah roboh dan tergeletak, tertutup salju. Kami melewati beberapa nisan sederhana dan salib tanpa tulisan sama sekali. Sambil mencondongkan tubuh melewati angin, Sir Ludwig menyuruh kami mendaki bukit yang landai menuju ke beberapa nisan yang besar, meski aku malas mengikuti perintahnya.

"Hari ini terlalu dingin buat hantu-hantu untuk keluar," kata Sir Feliciano, salah seorang guru pembimbing partner Sir Ludwig, melucu, "Ayo kita mulai bekerja sekarang!"

Kami menyebar. Aku dan kelompokku melangkah ke sisi lain bukit. Kemudian aku membungkuk sedikit ketika menemukan sebuah nisan untuk membaca tulisan tua yang tertera di atasnya. Setelah kami cek, ternyata batu nisan itu berasal dari abad ke 17.

"Hei, lihat," tunjuk Artie pada sebuah batu nisan tua.

Kami semua langsung saja mendatangi sebuah batu nisan yang dikunjungi Artie. Aku berlutut agar bisa membaca tulisan itu: NATALIA ARLOVSKAYA. BERISTIRAHAT DENGAN TENANG DI SURGA, ANAK-ANAK.

"Wow!" seruku, berusaha melihat tanggalnya, "Dia masih seumuran dengan kita!"

Alfred ikut membungkuk, "Aku ingin tahu kenapa ia meninggal, Matt. Semua orang mati muda pada zaman itu."

Artie membungkuk di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan kertas jiplak, "Ayo kita jiplak yang ini. Yang ini keren banget."

Aku, Alfred, dan Francis ikut membantu Artie menjiplak batu nisan tersebut. Kami baru saja selesai setelah Sir Ludwig menyuruh kami untuk buru-buru pergi sebelum udara bertambah dingin. Kami pun berkemas. Sambil menggigil, aku mengejar anak lainnya, ingin segera bebas dari rasa dingin itu.

-

Setelah makan malam, barulah aku sadar sarung tanganku tertinggal di makam. Mom dan Dad sedang pergi. Dan seharusnya aku dan Alfred mengerjakan PR, tapi kami nonton TV, laporan cuaca. Aku meloncat berdiri ke hadapan Alfred ketika aku baru menyadari soal sarung tanganku.

"Al, aku harus kembali ke makam dan mengambil kembali sarung tanganku," kataku.

Alfred mendongak ke arahku, "Kau bercanda?"

"Tapi itu sarung tangan terbaikku!!!" seruku, "Yang paling hangat lagi! Aku suka banget!"

Alfred kembali menonton TV, "Besok saja kita ambil."

"No way!" aku ngotot, "Malam nanti akan turun salju dan sarung tanganku bakalan rusak," kubuka lemari dan kuambil mantelku, "Kau ikut nggak?"

Alfred ragu-ragu, ia menggigit jarinya, "O-Oke, kupikir aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian."

Dasar Alfred yang sok macho, padahal aku tahu ia ketakutan.

Embusan angin sudah berhenti, tapi udara masih terasa sedingin es dan basah. Sepotong bulan berkedip-kedip menyinari kami di antara para awan hitam. Salju telah mengeras dan membeku jadi es. Berkali-kali aku terpeleset. Tetapi untungnya pagar rendah makam Graystone sudah kelihatan.

"Kau ingat di mana kau meninggalkan sarung tanganmu?" tanya Alfred. Wajahnya tersembunyi di tudung bulunya yang besar dengan kacamata yang melorot sambil tetap menyorotkan lampu senternya ke depan kami.

Aku bergidik, "Di atas nisan. Sebentar saja, kok."

Kuraih pegangan pintu dan kutarik. Setelah terbuka, aku segera berlari masuk ke dalam makam. Lingkaran cahaya kuning menari-nari di atas batu-batu nisan sementara aku dan Alfred tetap mendaki bukit. Udara semakin dingin. Kugosok hidungku yang sudah kebas, "Di bukit ini," kataku.

Sambil mengingat-ingat nama batu nisan tersebut, aku berjalan menuruni bukit, "Natalia Arlovskaya. Di sini," ujarku sambil menunjuk sebuah batu nisan tua.

Alfred mengarahkan senternya ke arah nisan. Aku terhenti dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, "Hilang!" seruku panik, "Sarung tanganku tak ada! Padahal tadi aku yakin kutaruh di sini!"

"Mungkin jatuh tertiup angin," sahut Alfred.

Segera kuputari kuburan itu setelah mendengar perkataan Alfred. Dan sekarang aku mengelilingi kuburan itu sambil menunduk, "Di mana sih?"

Aku nyaris menabrak seorang cewek.

Seorang cewek dengan rambut pirang panjang yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya, hingga nyaris tak kelihatan. Ia hanya mengenakan baju tipis berlengan panjang dan rok berlipit yang panjangnya sampai ke tanah. Ia berdiri dengan kaku, kedua tangannya berada di belakang tubuhku.

"S-siapa kau?" tanyaku tergagap-gagap.

Tiba-tiba angin berembus menyibakkan rambut dari wajahnya.

Aku ternganga—ternganga ngeri—melihat wajahnya yang hanya tengkorak. Tanpa kulit. Tak ada bibir di atas gigi yang geripis itu. Tak ada mata. Hanya rongga mata uang kosong, sangat dalam, dan gelap.

"Aku Natalia," erangnya dengan suara sekering kertas pasir.

Lalu ia mengangkat kedua lengannya yang sudah tak berkulit. Hanya tulang. Dan di ujung lengannya yang kelabu itu ada sarung tanganku! Ia melagkah ke arahku tanpa suara, sementara aku mematung ketakutan.

"Aku sangat kedinginan," bisiknya di antara gigi-gigi busuknya, "Di sini dingin sekali Matthew..."

"J-jangan...," kataku ketakutan.

"Aku perlu mantelmu!" gumamnya, tangannya meraihku.

"Tidak! Jangan!!!"

Aku menoleh, mencari-cari saudara kembarku, "Al!!!" aku berteriak ketika melihat ia berlari, lari dengan cepat sekali. Tangannya terulur ke depannya, lari menghindari kerangka tinggi dalam mantel hitam yang berkibar-kibar.

Pergi! Perintahku pada diriku sendiri. Matthew—pergi sekarang! Tapi, kenyataannya kakiku tak dapat digerakkan sama sekali.

"Matthew, aku perlu swatermu..."

"Tidak—stop!"

Tangan-tangan itu mulai meraihku.

"Matthew, aku perlu pakaianmu... di sini dingin sekali Matthew... Aku perlu mantelmu... Aku perlu swatermu..."

"Tidak!!! Jangan dekat-dekat!!!" jeritku.

"Matthew, aku butuh sepatumu..." tangan bersarung itu meraih belakang leherku.

"Matthew, aku butuh kulitmu!!!"

Tangan bersarung itu mulai meraih seluruh tubuhku dan menarik-nariknya. Aku menjerit ketakutan, "Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

"Matthew, aku butuh kulitmu. Matthew, aku butuh tubuhmu!!!"

"Ohhhh," erangan ngeri keluar dari tenggorokanku.

Tiba-tiba ucapan Artie terlintas di benakku. Tatapan hantu. Nasihat nenek Artie padanya; jangan lari. Tatap ke dalam mata hantu itu, tatap seolah-olah mencari jiwanya. Akan berhasilkah? Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Hantu Natalia semakin mndekat... semakin dekat. Kusentakkan kepalaku ke belakang, kuarahkan mataku ke rongga matanya yang kosong—dan kutatap. Kutatap dalam-dalam lubang yang dalam dan gelap itu dengan mata terbelalak, tanpa berkedip. Aku menatap seolah-olah mencari jiwa Natalia.

Ia berhenti menarik. Kami berdua diam mematung, seperti patung kuburan. Tulang rahangnya yang berderak terbuka. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang mencuat dari tengkoraknya.

"Matthew... Matthew..." desahnya.

Lalu sarung tangan itu melepaskan tubuhku dan terkulai lemas di samping bajunya yang usang dan kotor. Aku masih menatap lubang matanya yang kosong, tempat matanya pernah berada.

Tatapan hantu...

Ia mulai tenggelam... makin rendah... makin rendah...

Rambutnya kembali menutupi wajahnya. Bahunya berderak merosot ke dalam baju itu. semakin rendah... aku mengawasi ia tersedot di balik itu... terbenam kembali ke dalam kuburannya, "Matthew?" ia membisikkan namaku sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya lenyap.

Aku bernafas lagi, menghirup udara dingin dalam-dalam. Dan aku lari! Sepatuku berdetak-detak keras di atas salju yang membeku. Aku lega mendengar suara Alferd yang berlari ke arahku, sepatu kami berdetak-detak seirama seperti ketukan drum. Aku tidak bisa berhenti atau memperlambat lariku sampai kami tiba di rumah. Aku menerobos pintu depan, jantungku berdegup kencang, pinggangku nyeri. Aku terhuyung-huyung memasuki ruang tamu, membungkuk, kutumpukkan kedua tanganku pada lutut. Aku berusaha meredakan nafasku yang baru.

"A-aku tak percaya," kataku pada Alfred, "tatapan hantu itu ternyata berhasil! Tatapan hantu, kau memakainya juga kan?"

Sambil terengah-engah, aku berpaling padanya. Lalu menjerit.

Jeritan yang melengking—saat aku menatap mantel hitam compang camping itu, muka yang hanya tulang, cacing-cacing coklat yang gemuk merayap dari mulut yang ternganga tanpa gigi itu. tengkorak gundul dan busuk itu. Rongga mata yang dalam dan busuk itu.

"Di mana Al? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Al?" teriakku, "Tempatmu bukan di sini!!! Mana Al?"

Rahang-rahang berkeriut itu membuka perlahan, dan bau anyir menyeruak keluar dari dalam perut busuk hantu itu.

"Di mana saudaraku???" ratapku, "Apa dia kembali ke makam itu??? Apa maumu??? Apa maumu???"

Sebelum aku dapat beranjak, hantu itu meluncur ke dinding, ia mengulurkan tangan ke saklar lampu—dan memadamkannya. Sekarang kami berdiri di dalam kegelapan total.

"K-Kenapa kau mematikan lampu?" bisikku.

"Matthew, jangan menatap, itu tak sopan!!!" geramnya. Lalu aku mulai merasakan tulang-tulang jarinya yang tajam dan keras melingkari leherku.

"Matthew, aku kedinginan sekali," erangnya, "Matthew... Aku butuh sweatermu... Matthew... Aku butuh rambutmu... Matthew... Aku butuh kulitmu!!!!"

-

A/N: Saya terinspirasi cerita ini dari karangan novelis favorit saya, R.L Stine. Yah, seperti yang dilihat lagi-lagi Arthur jadi cewek *dikutuk Arthur jadi alisnya*. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya gak terlalu seram, saya memang tak berbakat di cerita bergenre horor. Jadi, tekan tombol di bawah dan ceritakan pendapat kalian mengenai cerita ini. Flame diterima asal membangun. Terima kasih


End file.
